


Operation: Get High is a Go!

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bokuro shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't keep a secret to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Get High is a Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late!! I'm just a lazy bum, but I managed to get the last prompt up for BokuAkaKuro Week!!
> 
> Prompt: secrets

Bokuto Koutarou is on a mission.  He has prepared the perfect date for his wonderful boyfriends, Kuroo Tetsurou and Akaashi Keiji.  The best part? They have no idea what's going to hit him.

 

Bokuto is bad at keeping secrets, that's a given.  He always wears his emotions on his sleeve, so Akaashi and Kuroo always know when he's planning something.  This time, Bokuto took lessons from someone.  Someone who mastered the art of "I don't give a flying fuck" face.  That someone was Tsukishima Kei, the king of saltiness.

 

~flashback~

 

"Tsukki!! Pleeeeaaaase??" Bokuto pouted.

 

"For crying out loud, Bokuto-san! I am not going to teach you how to do a "I don't give a flying fuck" face.  What the hell is that anyway?" Tsukishima exclaimed.

 

"It's the face that you have that no one can read what you're planning!! I need to know how!! Pleeeeaaase Tsukki????" Bokuto used his secret weapon.  A combination of puppy dog eyes and a pouty face.

 

Bokuto could see the irritation on Tsukishima's face, "Bokuto-san, I don't eve-"

 

"I'll give you these coupons I got from your favorite café! You can take your nice freckle friend with you!! Please Tsukki?!I need this to happen so bad!!" Bokuto pouted harder (if that is even possible).

 

Tsukishima sighed, "Fine." Bokuto hooted and hugged Tsukishima in a tight hug. "I just know I'm going to regret doing this." Tsukishima said as he tried to pry Bokuto off of him.

 

~back to the present!~

 

It took Bokuto a whole month to master that art.  It was very hard for him because he wasn't a person who can be serious while being excited.  There were many times when Tsukishima had almost given up on Bokuto.  Bokuto had to constantly remind Tsukishima of the café coupons, and even threw in some other stuff. 

 

Once Bokuto mastered the art of "not giving away your intentions", he started his wonderful plan.  He got tickets for the amusement park, and withdrew the money he saved for this day.  He even convince Akaashi and Kuroo to get this day off without a hint of suspicion. 

 

It was a Saturday morning and Bokuto made breakfast for his two favorite people.  It was nothing out of the ordinary so Kuroo and Akaashi didn't expect a thing.  The three ate in slight peace, as Bokuto asked them how their day was yesterday, and constantly stating owl facts.  When they were done eating, the three went out and just followed Bokuto wherever he was taking them.

 

Bokuto was able to keep a neutral expression, until they reached the entrance of the amusement park.  That's when all hell broke loose.  Bokuto shoved three tickets into the ticket man's face, and dashed into the park.  Kuroo and Akaashi just slowly followed their child of a boyfriend.

 

"You excited Akaashi?"  Kuroo asked, slightly nervous.

 

Akaashi hums, "what about you?"

 

"Ha! Of course I'm excited! Not like I'm afraid of heights or anything…" Kuroo said followed by a nervous laugh. 

 

Akaashi nods.  He's also very nervous.  He's never been a fan of amusement parks. 

 

Even though there were a ton of people, Kuroo and Akaashi can still hear Bokuto hooting, signaling them where he was.  They followed the sound to a rollercoaster.  When Akaashi and Kuroo got near Bokuto, he turned around with a bright eyes; obviously asking if they could on the rollercoaster as their first ride. 

 

Bokuto was bouncing on his feet, and Kuroo yelled out "OOOOHH YEAH!! BRO!! BEST IDEA EVEEEEERRR!!!!"  as a way to hide his fear of heights. Akaashi just kept his face neutral and lined up.  He just wanted to get the ride over with.  Bokuto and Kuroo excitedly lined up behind him, constantly saying 'bro' in each sentence.

 

When the three got to the front of the line, and went up the platform to take their seats, Akaashi was just happy that the ride was a three seater.  Bokuto and Kuroo sat on the outer seats, and Akaashi sat in the middle.  He could feel Bokuto vibrating from excitement on his right, and to his left Kuroo held his hand. "Don't worry babe. I got you. You can hold onto me if you get scared." He said with a shaky voice. 

 

Akaashi just nodded and squeezed Kuroo's hand in reassurance.  Then the ride started moving and slowly climbed to the top of the first drop.  Bokuto was super excited and held Akaashi's other hand.  When the ride dropped, Bokuto yelled, Akaashi closed his eyes shut, and Kuroo screamed while holding onto Akaashi for dear life.

 

When the ride was over, Kuroo was still holding onto Akaashi, and Akaashi was shaking a little from fear.  Bokuto just hooted and whooped.  When they got out, Kuroo and Akaashi regained their composure.

 

Before Bokuto could suggest another ride, Kuroo spoke. "Hey Bo! Why don't be cool guys and ride the carousel? Bet the pony I choose will be better than yours." Kuroo said with a smirk.

 

Bokuto lit up at the suggestion. "You're on bro! I'm gonna find the best pony ever!" Bokuto exclaimed as he dashed for the carousel.

 

Kuroo grinned at Akaashi. "Totally got this under control." He said as he took Akaashi's hand.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Sure you do.  You guys are just gigantic children."

 

"But you love us."

 

Akaashi sighs. "I really don't know why I do."

 

Kuroo gasps and clutches his chest dramatically. "Akaashi! Bokuto and I are wonderful boyfriends!" He says, feeling offended.

 

"I know. Why do you think I'm dating BOTH of you?" Akaashi says. He let's go of Kuroo's hand, and walks away while swaying his hips.

 

Kuroo just stood there watching Akaashi as confusion settled in.  He didn't really understand what Akaashi meant.  Eventually, he shrugged it off and followed after Akaashi and Bokuto.

 

When the three got the carousel, they were greeted with strange looks from parents.  Instead of going for a pony, Akaashi sat on an empty bench on the ride.  He stared in disbelief as his boyfriends fought over a pony, with an exact replica right next to it. 

 

"Bro! I saw this first!" Kuroo yelled out.

 

"Nuh-uh! I found it before you did!!" Bokuto countered.

 

The two continued to bicker until an employee approached them, telling them that the same pony is right next to it. Bokuto and Kuroo both dropped their jaws and blushed at the embarrassment.  Akaashi just pretended that he didn't know them.

 

Once Bokuto and Kuroo got situated on their ponies, the ride started.  The first couple minutes of the ride was nice, until Kuroo and Bokuto started racing out of nowhere.  They were yelling at their ponies to go faster, and calling each other names.  The second hand embarrassment was too much for Akaashi, so he got up and jumped off the ride.  The employee who was in charge of the ride stared at him with an expression that said "What the fuck, bruh? You tryna get me fired?"  Akaashi just walked to the nearest food stand to kill time.

 

When Akaashi got back to the carousel, he saw that his boyfriends were being scolded to what seems to be one of the supervisors of the amusement park.  He saw gloomy their expressions were as they walked with no particular destination.  Akaashi ran up to them.

 

"What happened?" Akaashi asked.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at him with confusion.  "Weren't you there?" Bokuto asked.

 

Akaashi shook his head. "I got bored so I jumped off after a couple minutes.  I went to a food stand not too far from here and ate.  So what happened?"

 

"Well, we kind of got out of hand, and some parents ended up complaining. So the supervisor came and scolded us.  He said that he'll just let us off with a warning." Kuroo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Akaashi shook his in disbelief. "Why am I not surprised that this happened?"

 

"Akaaashiiii…. Don't be so mean! Let's go eat! You left room for seconds, right?" Bokuto asked as his stomach growled.

 

Akaashi chuckled and nodded his head.  He took his boyfriends by the arms and headed to the food court.  As they ate, Bokuto and Kuroo kept bickering on what they should do next. As they "discussed" on what to do after they eat, Akaashi stole their food a little bit at a time.  When Kuroo and Bokuto finally agreed on what to do, Akaashi had finished both of their food. 

 

Bokuto and Kuroo shrugged it off, and went to get more food as Akaashi rubbed his belly in satisfaction.  When they got back, Akaashi was hungry again.  Bokuto and Kuroo knew that this would happen, so they bought extra food. They gave Akaashi what they bought for him, and the three ate in peace (not really).

 

After they ate, they walked around to digest their food.  After a while, Bokuto yelled in a panicking voice, "Holy shit! It's this late already?" He then grabbed Kuroo's and Akaashi's hands and ran towards the Ferris Wheel as if their lives depended on it. 

 

Bokuto was lucky that the line was short.  Before he got into the carriage, he whispered something into the operator's ear.  The operator gave a small nod, and Bokuto's face beamed with happiness.  He got in with Akaashi and Kuroo.  Bokuto hummed a happy melody as their carriage ascended. 

 

Kuroo smiled at Bokuto, but it disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on Akaashi. Akaashi was fiddling his fingers and was trembling a little.  Kuroo was about to ask Akaashi what was wrong, but as soon as Bokuto asked for their undivided attention, Akaashi regained his composure.  Kuroo took one last glance at Akaashi before giving his attention to Bokuto.

 

Bokuto took a deep breath. "So, like, I know we've been together for years now. I also know that we can't legally get married, but I still wanted to do this." Bokuto took out two small jewelry boxes, and opened them.  In the boxes were silver rings with engravings of a cat and two owls. "Kuroo. Akaashi.  Will you guys marry me? As official as it can be." Bokuto says as he gets down on one knee.

 

Kuroo gasps and Akaashi just stares in shock.  Kuroo nods his head, unable to speak, and Bokuto slips a ring on his finger.  Bokuto turned to Akaashi to do the same, but just as Bokuto took the ring out of the box, Akaashi went crazy!  He was yelling, running in circles, and jumping around in the carriage like a mad man.  While Akaashi was jumping around and yelling, he accidently bumped into Bokuto, and Bokuto dropped the ring. 

 

Just then, the carriage started descending.  When they reached the ground and the doors opened, Akaashi had calmed down.  He picked up the ring, slipped it onto his own finger, and kissed Bokuto and Kuroo on the cheek.  The he walked out as if nothing had happened. 

 

Bokuto and Kuroo just stared at their boyfriend walking away. 

 

"Bro…. What the hell was that?" Bokuto asked with a trembling voice.

 

"I don't know bro.  Maybe Akaashi is afraid of heights, and he just goes crazy when he can't take it anymore." Kuroo said as he tried to walk with trembling legs.

 

"Yeah… maybe that's it." Bokuto said as they walked out of the carriage.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto jogged to catch up to Akaashi.  Little did they know, Tsukishima had actually told Akaashi what Bokuto was planning.  Akaashi used the opportunity to scare the shit out of Bokuto and Kuroo just for the hell of it.  He smiled at the image of their scared faces that was now burned into his mind for his own humor.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Akaashi savage and maybe sassy??? i don't really know. xD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Comments are wonderful, and I hope you leave some!! <3
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
